i'll be your BestFriend, and you'll be my GirlFriend
by Nobikun11
Summary: Tenten sedang di landa masalah sepeleh yg hampir membuatnya gila, tapi semua berubah ketika Neji datang. FirstFic. Oneshoot. Happy Reading. RnR?


**Disclaimer : All chara is totally belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, but this fic is mine**

**Warning! : Alur GaJe, Alur Maju-Mundur, Alur Cepat, OOC, Typo's detecd, EYD's not found, NejiTen Pair.**

**Menerima Keritikan Apapun , so Review please**

**a couple words from author : oke, ini firstfic sayaa, semoga anda terhibur dengan sekuel fic gaje sayaa :3**

**Happy Reading Minna chuu ^^**

Hari ini adalah musim panas di desa konoha . seorang gadis tengah melamun di sebuah kedai dengan di temani secangkir ocha . gadis yg mempunyai mata hazel dan dua cepolan di kepala nya yg menyerupai telinga panda itu bernama Tenten.

Sambil menikmati ocha yg di depannya, ia kembali termenung dan menatap ke jendela dan mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya lagi.

*Flashback

"Hey , apa kau ingin menjadi teman baik ku?" Tanya gadis kecil dengan cepolan dua di kepalanya

"tentu , kau adalah teman ku dan aku adalah teman mu" jawab gadis dari lawan bicara tenten

"apa kita akan bersama-sama terus?" Tanya tenten lagi dengan nada sungguh-sungguh

"ya" jawab si gadis kecil dengan hiasan senyum yg manis

Senyuman itu adalah awal di mana mereka bersama..

-Kenaikan kelas

Saat kenaikan kelas, semua candaan, gurauan, dan kebersamaan mereka mulai memudar. Karna kelas yg berbeda lah yg menjadi penghalang. Kelas baru berarti dapat teman baru, dan mulai melupakan teman lama. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku pada tenten.

"hay , kamu ikut dengan ku tidak?" ajak tenten dengan hiasan senyum di bibirnya kepada teman baiknya.

"maaf, tenten aku sedang ada tugas dengan teman ku." Gadis itu menjawab sambil berlalu tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan dan apa jawaban tenten.

((Hari Berikutnya))

Saat itu tenten sedang jalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan teman baiknya. Mereka memang tak seakrab dan sedekat dulu. Saat tenten melemparkan senyum dan hendak menyapa , teman baiknya mengacuh kannya dan beranggapan seperti taka da keberadaan tenten di situ.

Sejak saat itu mereka tak saling sapa, bahkan bertemu lagi.

*End of flashback

"fyuhh" desahan tenten mengakhiri hal yg sedang berkecamuk di otaknya.

Ia segera menghabiskan ocha nya karna tenggorokannya sudah mulai kering.

Plukk! Dia menaru jidatnya di atas meja dan membiarkan kedua tgn nya menggelantung.

"fyuhh. Bodoh sekali aku ini" desahnya lagii..

Cukup lama ia mengambil posisi melemaskan badannya seperti itu , mungkin karna terlalu lelah dengan semua hal yg sudah terjadi. Tak lama ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"paman, terima kasih ya." Ucap tenten sambil berlalu dari kedai.

Waktu sore sudah ingin berlalu , seiringnya langkah kaki tenten yg tak menentu tujuannya. Di berjalan sambil nunduk dan kadang pula melihat sekeliling. Seketika ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan istirahat nya di danau sambil menikmati suara deru air.

Sesampainya didanau, ia memilih duduk di tepian danau. Lalu segera merebahkan dirinya dan melipat kedua tgn nya yg berguna sebagai bantalan. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

*Flashback

"eyy, kiba" sapa tenten semangat sambil memukul pundak kiba

" ada apa, hnn?" Tanya kiba sambil mengusap pundaknya yg terasa nyeri sedikit mungkin.

"menurut mu arti teman yg baik itu seperti apa sih?" Tanya tenten serius

"menurut ku sih yg selalu ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkan nya. dan takkan meninggalkan mu dalam keadaan apapun" jelas kiba sambil cengengesan dan mngusap kepala blakangnya . tenten hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti dan sambil mengerap semua nya.

"lagi pulaa. knapa kau tanya soal itu" tanya kiba gantian serius

"ehh, tidak apa-apa" jawab tenten cengengesan dan sambil mengusap kepala bagian blakangnya.

*End of Flashback

"fyuhh" desahan demi desahan terus di keluarkan oleh tenten, sepertinya iya lelah karna di gerayangi oleh masalah sepele yg hampir membuatnya stress berat dan hampir gila. suasana cukup hening di danau hanya terdengar suara riakkan air dan suara angin yg hilir.

saat waktu petang tiba, tenten membuka matanya dan bangkit untuk duduk. ia mendapatkan sesuatu yg begitu indah dengan cahaya oren dari sinar matahari yg menyala serta kupu-kupu yg terbang rendah berwarna biru menyala menghiasi petang itu.

"indah sekali" ucap tenten sumbari siap mengambil posisi untuk merebahkan dirinya lagi dengan melipat kedua tgn di atas kepala sebagai bantalannya. tibatiba ia melihat sosok pemuda yg ia kenal sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"a..ara. sejak kapan kau di situ neji" tanya tenten kaget dan tak jadi merebahkan dirinya, malah bergidik takut karna keberadaan neji yg secara tibatiba itu.

"hnn, sejak kau terlelap nyenyak. bahkan saat air dari mulutmu menetes" jawab neji asal sambil memejamkan mata

"a..apa kau bilang." ucap tenten sedikit kesal

"hnn" hanya itu lah jawaban kekesalan tenten dari neji

hari sudah mulai gelap, keheningan pun terjadi lagi di danau. kupu-kupu yg tadi berterbangan sudah mulai hilang karna terbawa hilir angin ntah kemana.

"kau tak mau pulang" tanya neji

"ntah lah, mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab tenten asal

"kau ada masalah?" tanya neji soksok perhatian

"apa pedulimu neji? tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal yg tak penting bagimu kepada ku. hey" jawab tenten dengan nada mengejek

"cerewet" ucap neji acuh

"ahahahaha" tenten tertawa karna mungkin omongannya sudah skakmatch

keheningan terjadi lagi, tapi tak lama kemudian tenten seperti tak nyaman akan keheningan ini. dan segera ia mengangkat bicara dan menceritakan semua masalahnya yg hampir membuatnya gila. neji bersikap acuh saat tenten bercerita, tapi yg tenten tau ia sedang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"jadi, bagaimana menurut mu ?" tanya tenten selesai bercerita.

"oh, begitu?" jawab neji

"yaa kurang lebih sih begitu. hihihi" ucap tenten sambil cengengesan

"lalu, apa keberadaan ku disini percuma sebagai temanmu?" tanya neji serius

"ehh, maksud ku teman yg ku maksud itu berbeda dengan teman yg biasa. mengerti kan?" jelas tenten

"jadii, apa kau mau menggantikannya?" tanya tenten ragu

"ayo kita pulang" ajak neji sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"pasti tak ma.." ucap tenten yg terpotong

"ya" ucap neji singkat

"kau serius?" tanya tenten segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap neji dengan puppy eyes nya

"hnn.. dengan satu syarat" ucap neji sambil menatap tajam mata hazel tenten

" itu?" tanya tenten spikless karna tatapan neji yg aww awesome *tsahh

"kau harus jadi pacar ku." jawab neji sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan tenten.

"kau bercanda nejii" tanya tenten sambil pokerface

"tentu, karna aku mencintaimu tenten" jawab neji sambil senyum tipis yg menggoda sungguh sungguh aww awesome

seketika jantung tenten berdebar cukup keras dan blushing bagaikan apel merah. neji langsung memeluk tenten dengan erat.

"bagaimana? aku akan menjadi teman baikmu dan kau akan menjadi pacarku." ucap neji melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap hazel tenten dengan penuh kepercayaan.

"janji yaa?" tanya tenten sambil mengancungkan kelinkingnya

"janji" jawab neji sambil melingkarkan jari kelinking mereka berdua.

malam ini memang cukup indah, dimana senyuman manis terhias di kedua insan di danau yg di terangin cahaya bulan yg indah.

**tsahh, slesailah fic pertama sayaa :3**

**Apa kalian terhibur? ((pasti tidakk :"")) oke, karna saya tak pandai berkata-kata.**

**sekian dan terima kasihh x3**

**see you at next fic from me :3**

**Review jangan lupa lhoo xDD**


End file.
